


Division of Power

by Chameleon777



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A power descends from the vast reaches of space and divides, each half sent to a different fate. This power will cause fates to alter and decisions to change for many. It differs from the canon MMPR, but it still is good. A few things are different than the series, but still worth a read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Power Descends

Clouds often spelt trouble if they were dark enough, often bringing the elements thunder, lightning, and heavy rain with it to descend on the city and its surrounding areas. This night, however, was different.

A long pod fell from the black sky and as it sped towards the ground, a bolt of lightning struck it and immediately split it into two identical pieces. A sudden gust of wind sent the pieces in separate directions; one towards the Command Center and the other into a far off canyon near a river.

As a piece of the broken pod hit the earth, the impact of it caused the ground to quake and its power was so great that Zordon sensed it immediately; he could feel the energy of a badly injured life form.

And so it was that Zordon decided to take action, lest the pod and life form fall into the wrong hands...

"Alpha!"

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha shouted, his metallic body shaking as he moved through the Command Center to a computer, deeply unnerved by the sudden power surge. "Sensors detect that the pod is near here."

Within the safety of his transparent capsule, Zordon appeared, "Lock on to the pod and beam it and its life form to the Command Center before anyone knows of it," he replied in a grave tone. "On second thought, Alpha; beam the pod here and send the life form somewhere where it will be found and cared for by the Rangers. I sense that although the life form is powerful, it serves no threat to anyone."

Alpha nodded and began to input commands into the computer, "Why would such a life form come to Earth if it has no intention of causing harm?" he asked in an anxious voice. "Surely that is suspect."

"My instincts tell me that the life form was sent here," Zordon replied. "Have you locked on to the pod?"

Alpha pressed a button and the pod, which was no more than a badly damaged hunk of metal that had been broken and twisted in-flight. There was a space barely big enough for a person and drops of blood decorated the metal, as if the person had suffered injury before, during, or after the pod had crashed.

"Take that blood and have the computer analyze it," Zordon ordered. "You must contact Tommy to come to the Command Center and help you find out the identity of the life form. Even with his Green Ranger Power depleted, he can use the power of his heart to help us find out what we wish to know."

Although Alpha knew Billy would have been a more practical choice because of his computer skills, Alpha also knew that Zordon knew better. "I will contact Tommy and summon him here," Alpha replied in a nervous tone as he moved to the communication orb. "I hope the Rangers find the life form."

"They will, Alpha," Zordon replied confidently. "As long as we can protect it from evil, all will be well."  
****  
"Jason, hold on, I think I need a rest," Billy gasped, leaning over to touch his knees as he stopped on the road for a rest; he didn't like jogging in the rain, but Jason had wanted a buddy to go running with.

Jason, who was several yards ahead, stopped and turned around to face Billy, "If we keep this up, we're gonna end up sick," Billy gasped as he straightened up. "I know you want to help me get in better shape, Jason, but jogging in the rain on the side of the road isn't really practical or safe to be doing."

"I had no idea you felt that strongly about it," Jason replied in an amused voice as he grinned at Billy. "I'll make you a deal; we'll go another quarter of a mile and then we'll stop at Ernie's Juice Bar, okay?"

Billy nodded, but before he could comment, he spotted something just on the other side of the drenched bushes that decorated the left side of the road. Deeply concerned that another stray animal had become roadkill, he wandered over to the bushes and he realized that it was an unconscious form.

His eyes widening, Billy rushed over to the form and saw that it was an unconscious young man that looked to be about his age, had dark hair cropped just above his ears, and was wearing what looked like a martial arts outfit that was torn and stained with blood and mud.

The young man's face was pale, badly bruised, and covered in blood and mud. His feet were bare, covered in mud, and bleeding.

Large pieces of scorched metal were nearby, as if there had been a terrible car accident in the area, but Billy had no time or desire to investigate them. His priority was helping the injured out of this wet place.

"JASON!" Billy shouted as he knelt down to check to see if the young man was breathing. "JASON!"

Concerned by Billy's shouting, Jason hurried over to Billy and his eyes widened as he saw the stranger's poor physical condition, "Billy, stay here while I run into town and get some help," Jason ordered in an anxious voice, as he would be faster in getting help than Billy. "If he wakes up, keep him calm, okay?"

Billy nodded and Jason began to run back towards Angel Grove, "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I hope you're okay," he whispered to the stranger. "Maybe I could use my power…"

Gritting his teeth, Billy took his morpher out of his pocket and placed it on the stranger's chest for a moment, wishing with all his heart that it would help the stranger survive.

Unfortunately for Billy, nothing happened and with a sigh, he removed his morpher from the stranger's chest and pocketed it.

"Hurry up, Jason," Billy whispered as he removed his jacket and gently placed it under the stranger's head. There was so little he could do for the stranger here, except make sure he stayed alive.  
****  
"Show offs," Trini muttered in an amused voice as she watched Zack and Tommy practice their karate moves on each other in the Youth Center's recreation area. "Kimberly, did our shakes come yet?"

Kimberly, who was over at the counter with Ernie, telling him about Jason and Billy jogging in the rain in an attempt to get into better shape, turned to Trini, "They're not quite ready," she replied, smiling at her best friend. "Ernie says that they're working on the machine and it should be working in an hour."

"Okay," Trini replied as she turned back to continue watching Zack and Tommy.

Kimberly sighed and was about to ask Ernie if there was anything else they could get when several police cars and an ambulance went speeding past the Youth Center with their lights flashing and sirens wailing.

"What's that all about?" Kimberly asked, gazing at Ernie. "Do you think that there was an accident?"

Ernie shrugged, "The rescue services don't often tour Angel Grove otherwise," he replied gently.

The doors suddenly burst open and Bulk and Skull came running into the Youth Center, quickly slipping and crashing into a pair of trash/recycle bins near the counter. Ernie sighed and fought to maintain his smile as Bulk and Skull quickly jumped to their feet; they also put the bins back upright.

"I heard that there was some sort of accident during that freak storm," Bulk said in a gruff voice as Ernie scurried back behind the counter to get them whatever they ordered. "I think it was out on Death Trail."

Kimberly frowned, "Jason and Billy were going jogging out there this morning," she replied in a concerned voice as she sat down on a stool to compose herself. "I hope nothing happened to them."

"I'm sure they're fine," Ernie stated in a confident tone. "Jason and Billy are smart and resourceful."

Although she knew that to be true, Kimberly couldn't help but worry. Instead of dwelling on what could have happened, however, she turned and joined Trini in watching Zack and Tommy fight in the ring.  
****  
"You're SURE the energy source is in this area?" Lord Zedd snapped as he appeared and saw that he was standing on a rocky hill overlooking a desolate looking canyon. Anger boiled inside of him.

There was a loud crack and Goldar appeared beside him, "Yes, our machines told us that something with a lot of energy in it crashed here last night," he replied in a nervous voice. "I know it HAS to be here."

Silently cursing out himself for coming on such a wild goose chase, Lord Zedd carefully made his way down the canyon. He could have jumped, but with such a situation, he knew caution was warranted.

For a few minutes, Lord Zedd could find nothing but shrubs and dirt, "You MORON!" he shouted, glaring up at the now-trembling Goldar. "You dragged me from the Dark Dimension to see a bunch of dirt?"

Goldar trembled, but said nothing. Lord Zedd growled and gripped his staff, ready to dole out punishment to his failure of a minion before returning to the Dark Dimension to create a new plot.

Suddenly, as he turned, Lord Zedd spotted what appeared to be a life-sized pod in a small patch of mud encrusted leaves several steps away. The pod was sparking and seemed as if it was going to explode.

Growling, Lord Zedd pointed his staff at the pod and used its magic to open it. He then approached the pod and gazed at the frail contents within. A small, amused chuckle suddenly escaped his metal mouth.

"We'll take this back to the Dark Dimension," Lord Zedd guffawed, glaring at Goldar. "This discovery will redeem the fact that you enabled Rita to come back from her dumpster prison. It will amuse her much."

Goldar couldn't help but grin, "It's pretty funny that pressing a simple button transported Rita from that dumpster in space to your Dark Dimension," he replied in an amused voice as Zedd zapped the pod out of sight. "What else could you do but let her pull you into a ceremony that would make you bound to her forever? That way, she could give you an heir to the evil throne."

Lord Zedd said nothing as he and Goldar teleported away; there would be time to address that later on.


	2. Safety In Memories

Through the viewing globe at the Command Center, Alpha had seen that the stranger had been found by the Rangers and turned over to civilian rescue authority for special care. Now, as the patched up stranger was wheeled into a hospital room tucked into a hospital bed, Alpha watched silently from afar.

The scene changed to Kimberly, Zack, and Trini in the Youth Center; all of them talking about the accident while sharing milkshakes. On the table in front of them were paper, markers, and various other craft supplies. ‘Get Well Soon’ was written on the paper, which had been folded into a nice card.

As the scene faded back to the hospital room, Alpha watched Jason and Billy enter the hospital room with a nurse and police officer at their heels. The stranger was still unconscious after two days.

“Alpha, are you ready?” the voice of Zordon boomed from nearby. “Tommy has the power in its place.”

Alpha nodded and with his hand on the button, he turned to face Tommy and Zordon. Tommy had placed the Green Power coin in the center of the apparatus and with a sigh, Alpha pressed the button.

There was a loud humming sound and suddenly, the entire room was enveloped in a gold light that eventually covered the Command Center, Angel Grove, and the entire world as it was known.

“The world will come to accept this change and act as if it were part of history,” Zordon said as the light faded and all that remained was the Green Power Coin. “Tommy, your power has done a great service.”

Tommy nodded, “When will the other Rangers know of this?” he asked, assuming that they would know.

“The other Rangers will soon know the life form’s identity as you do now, but they will not be made aware of the action we have taken here,” Zordon replied calmly. “History has accommodated him.”

Tommy silently removed the coin from the apparatus and held it in his palm, gazing at it as if expecting simple desire to reactivate the power he had lost. Alpha gently patted him on the shoulder and sighed.

“Your sacrifice will be rewarded, Tommy,” Zordon stated. “For now, however, you must take an oath.”

Realizing that the oath most likely had something to do with the life form, Tommy nodded, “I will,” he said in a serious tone as he gazed up at Zordon, his lifeless Power Coin forgotten. “I will take an oath.”  
******  
******  
“…My instincts were correct, Zeddy,” Rita hissed as she paced back and forth in front of the throne where Lord Zedd sat holding his staff to his knee. “The power source we found is not complete.”

Lord Zedd hissed angrily, “Can you locate what will make the power source complete?” he snapped.

Ignoring her husband’s temper, Rita swiftly moved over to the Dark Viewing Globe and caressed it carefully. 

Almost immediately, the scene of Jason and Billy hovering over the unconscious stranger at the Angel Grove Hospital appeared. Rita cackled as she watched the stranger in his unconsciousness.

“The Power Rangers have the other half of the power source,” Rita finally replied. “Let’s get it back.”

Lord Zedd nodded, “Send Goldar to defeat the Rangers and get the power,” he ordered in a gruff tone, pleased that Rita was taking an initiative without prodding. “With it, my plan will succeed.”

“It will succeed, Zeddy,” Rita cooed as she moved off to carry out her orders. “And we will rejoice.”  
*******  
*******  
“…The latest scan was normal. There is no reason why he shouldn’t already be awake.”

“…Jason Lee Scott?”

“Yes, officer, I am Jason Lee Scott. What can I do for you?”

“If I could talk to you for a moment in the hallway; it’s about the young man’s identity…”  
His eyes felt very heavy, as if sandbags were keeping them closed. It was tiring to try and open them.

“Jason.”

As his eyes opened, two blurry figures were in his line of vision. He blinked and his vision quickly corrected itself, revealing the figures to be two young men that looked extremely concerned.

“Who are you?” he heard himself ask in a groggy, barely audible voice. “Where am I?”

Before Jason or Billy could reply, a doctor rushed into the room, as did the police officer, “Young man, my name is Lieutenant Stone,” the officer said in a gentle voice as he removed his hat. “You were hurt in a car accident near Angel Grove two days ago and you’re in the hospital. Do you remember anything?”

“No,” the stranger heard himself reply, knowing that he had no memory of anything that had happened.  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Babboo appeared in the hospital room, followed immediately by Goldar, “You Rangers have something that belongs to us,” Goldar snapped. “We want it back NOW.”

Goldar quickly advanced towards the stranger, but was immediately shoved away by Jason while Billy stayed close to the stranger with his morpher prepared, but hidden. The stranger, meanwhile, was suddenly feeling overwhelmed and succumbing to the fear and exhaustion that beckoned to him.

It was as if time has stopped. Goldar and Jason spent several minutes in hand to hand combat, both of them barely missing the bed where the stranger lay. Desperate to keep the injured stranger from harm, Billy typed a message in on his communicator and hoped that Zordon would rescue them from trouble.

Fortunately, just as Jason was beginning to get tired, he, Billy, and the stranger were teleported away.

Goldar stood there for a moment, stunned about how he could have been outwitted by two untransformed Power Rangers and an injured civilian. Then, cursing himself, he teleported away.  
**********  
**********  
Upon landing in the safety of the Command Center, Jason and Billy found that the stranger had disappeared and that Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Tommy had also been summoned to the center.

“Rangers, the young man in the hospital is no doubt associated with a power source that arrived on Earth during a terrible storm two days ago,” Zordon stated as he appeared before them. “During the attack by Goldar, the stranger managed to teleport you three here by the power of his own heart.”

Kimberly looked stunned, “Is that how we got here as well, Zordon?” she asked. “By his power?”

“It is possible that the young man was sent to Earth to avoid some danger,” Alpha interjected as he came out of one of the Command Center’s many rooms. “You being teleported here from your various locations by the power of his heart could he his way of asking for help in dealing with his predicament.”

Zack looked at Tommy, “The Green Ranger is dead, how can you be of help to us?” he asked, not meaning to be rude. However, Zack didn’t understand how Tommy could be of any help to them.

“Zack, Tommy has already been a help in this situation,” Zordon said in a grave tone. “As for the rest of you, it is important that the young man have friends and consider this place home now that he is here.”

Zack nodded, feeling very chastened as he moved away from Tommy, “Jason and Billy, I now ask you to take an oath to help this young man as much as possible and to protect him from evil’s grasp,” Zordon said as Zack silently left the room. “If Rita and Zedd try to abduct him again, you both must be ready.”

“What about Trini and I?” Kimberly asked, unnerved by Zack’s comment. “Will we also make the oath?”  
Zordon shook his head, “Not at this time,” he replied. “You and Trini will serve better as his friends.”

“Now it’s time to send you back to where you came from,” Alpha interjected. “Time will go on as usual.”  
Before any of the Rangers could utter another word, they were teleported out of the Command Center.  
****************  
****************  
The lights flickered on and Jason opened his eyes to find that several carts and medical staff had been knocked over, but everything seemed relatively all right. He released the wall bar he had gripped to and looked at Lt. Stone, who looked very unnerved but unharmed. Items were scattered all over the floor.

“…As I was saying, Jason, I have news concerning the young man’s identity,” Lt. Stone said gravely.

Suddenly remembering the stranger and Billy, Jason’s eyes widened and he rushed back into the hospital room. He saw that no harm had come to either of them or the nurse that had was there.

“Is everyone okay?” Jason asked as he walked back over to the bed. “What exactly happened?”

Billy nodded, but said nothing. The stranger opened his eyes and suddenly gave Jason a strange look.  
“Jason?” the stranger asked in a tired voice. “Is it really you? I haven’t seen you since we were little.”

For a moment, Jason was silent and unaware that Lt. Stone had entered the room; then a look of recognition crossed his face as he recognized the stranger. “Malcolm? Is that really you?”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Lt. Stone asked, suddenly relieved at this sudden turn of events.

“Yes, I guess Jason and I do know each other,” the stranger replied. “I’m Malcolm Lee Scott, his cousin.”


End file.
